His First Halloween
by Megamind-loves-Roxanne
Summary: His first Halloween since arriving...Our blue little toddler learns about the traditions, costumes, and fun about the holiday. He's spoiled rotten by everyone!  I know it's late, but I wanted to write this cute little story about Megamind and Halloween.


Yes, I realize I am posting this two days after Halloween. I had the idea for a few days now, since before Halloween, but I was busy the weekend of and couldn't sit down to write it until now. I'm not completely happy with it, but considering I haven't written fanfiction in…4 years at least…it was nice to finally write and complete something, especially something for the wonderful movie of _Megamind_, which I love!

This story is inspired by a wonderful fanart by Sevandor :D

I hope you all enjoy this story!

**His ****First**** Halloween**

By Megamind-loves-Roxanne

Disclaimer: I don't own Megamind, the Warden, or Minion. I also don't own the movie in the legal sense. I am writing this story as entertainment and am making no money off of it.

* * *

><p>"Minion! Minion! Why are they hanging up spiders, webs and skeletons?"<p>

"...I'm not sure, sir. It's really peculiar."

Faces pressed up against the bars of their cells, a tiny blue toddler and his companion, a piranha looking fish in a glass bowl, watched as the guards decorated their desks in random banners colored in orange, black and things people usually consider morbid. But now everything looked almost festive.

Bubsy kept watching, large, bright green eyes glued to their movements, and didn't notice when a guard walked over to his cell holding a little black pail shaped like a cauldron. He tapped his knuckle against the bar lightly and brought his gift forward.

"Here ya go, kid. The Warden wants you to have this."

Small, blue fingers took the pail hesitantly, unsure of what to make of it. "T-Thank you, Kingston. But...what's-"

"It's for you to gather your Halloween candy with."

"Candy?"

Kingston looked down at the small alien, remembering that he wouldn't know much about holidays as he wasn't from Earth, but also because he was barely a year old, or looked it despite his advanced speech. It was his first Halloween. "In a few days there's a celebration of the dead; of ghosts, ghouls, goblins, zombies, etc. Little kids dress up as anything they want and go door to door asking for candy."

"Why?"

Kingston sighed a little. Bubsy was also at the age of curiosity and his was worse than any kid he'd seen. He ran a hand over his dark mustache and tried to remember all he knew about old traditions. "Well, it's been celebrated for years that way. Comes from old traditions of people leaving candy out to ward of evil spirits."

"And I have to take this candy? What's candy anyway?"

It was probably a bad idea and the Warden had specified that he didn't want Bubsy to eat too much Halloween candy. But one couldn't hurt he figured. He couldn't get a sugar rush from one. Taking out a bite size Snickers from his pocket, he said, "Candy is this sweet treat." Then put it in the cauldron, Bubsy watching his every move. "Your first Halloween candy."

Bubsy took the candy out and examined it. Then he popped the whole thing in his mouth, wrapper and all.

"No!" Kingston lurched forward and tried to take it out of his mouth. "You don't eat the wrapper." When he had retrieved it, he peeled the wrapper off and put it back in the little one's mouth. "Always take off the wrapper of any candy."

"I gef two go ouside an' collect candy?" Bubsy wondered while chewing.

"Don't talk with your mouth full. But no, not outside. You're going to collect the candy from people around here. The Warden will come explain more when he drops by. I'll see ya later, kid. Gotta finish helpin' decorate."

"Minion!" Bubsy turned around to regard his companion, a wide grin on his pudgy face, "The Warden is going to take me to get more of this delicious 'candy'!"

"That's wonderful sir!" Minion smiled toothily.

"I'll save some for you too, okay? You'll enjoy it!"

"Thank you sir!"

* * *

><p>Hours passed and an extremely bored Warden walked down the corridor towards his surrogate son's cell. Paperwork was never his favorite part of the job but it all kept him employed where he could watch over the little tyke so it seemed a fair exchange.<p>

When he stopped in front of the cell, a mess greeted him. Papers and crayons were strewn about and little Bubsy was bouncing around on his bed, poor little Minion on the ground trying to calm him down.

"Bubsy!" The Warden cried, taking out his keys. "Get down from there! You'll hurt yourself!" He directed his gaze toward Minion. "What's wrong with him?"

The alien piranha looked about ready to break out into sobs. "I'm not sure! He just started acting this way a few hours ago!"

The Warden opened the cell and rushed in, taking Bubsy into his arms and checking him over to make sure he wasn't hurt. Bubsy looked up at him, eyes filled with delight.

"HiWarden! I'msoexcitedaboutthiscandyyou'regoingtotakemetoget! ! Canihavemoreplease?"

The Warden eyebrows rose as he cradled the baby infant in the crook of his arm and rocked him gently. "Bubsy, calm down son. Breathe and talk slower. I think you're experiencing a sugar rush." He was surprised he had understood what the toddler was saying.

"Sugarrush? What'sthat? Huh? Huh? Wazzit?"

"When too much sugar makes you hyper," he explained calmly. He walked over and sat down on the bed. There was a slightly used powder blue crib in the cell where Bubsy slept so the bed was more of a chair for now until the tyke grew older. "Just calm down so I can read your bedtime story."

"But I'm not tired!" Bubsy complained, wiggling a little. "And Kingston said you would tell me all about 'olloween and... And candy!"

The Warden smiled down warmly at the little one. "Well I did want to ask you what you want to wear for Halloween. I can get you almost any costume you want."

"I didn't understand too much 'bout costumes, but... but," and pulled a piece of paper from inside his onesie, design plans that looked like a humanoid fish, "can I dress up like Minion?"

The little space piranha beamed up with happiness at his charge. "Sir... That makes me...so happy that you want to dress up like me."

"Of course Minion! You're my best friend after all!"

While Minion was busy gushing and rolling around, the Warden looked at the wonderful drawing, praising how well he drew at his age. He wanted to hang this picture on his fridge. "Bubsy...they don't...sell Minion costumes at the store."

"I can make it!" Bubsy explained, climbing down onto the Warden's lap to grab at the blueprints.

"But don't even know how to sew."

A look of slow realization passed over the toddler's face. "I can learn..."

The Warden chuckled and tucked the paper away. "Don't worry about it little man. I'll make it for you and have it ready in time for Halloween." He scooped Bubsy and Minion up, tucking them in the crib and handing the binky over. "Now what bedtime story do you want?"

"I want to learn ALL about Halloween!"

"W-Well... Let's see if I remember the legends..." He paced a little along the crib, hands behind his back. "Halloween is... Halloween is... You celebrate the dead."

"But why?"

"Because..." Deep concentration etched his face, digging into his memories as deep as he could. "Because it's nice to remember people who died. That way they're never forgotten. If I remember right... In Mexico, for example, they make a shrine to loved ones. And put flowers on their graves." Suddenly, the Warden's body language changed to that of a storyteller, his hands moving in elaborate fashion as he relayed any bit of information he could remember to the two young ones. He had their complete attention and instead of putting them to sleep, even long after the Warden kissed Bubsy's forehead good night, patted Minion's globe, and lights went out, they talked for hours on the subject.

Bubsy couldn't wait for Halloween.

* * *

><p>"Hey there, little guy."<p>

Bubsy looked up from his colorful designs at the female officer. She was the only hired female at the facility because she was tough, although still slightly young. She had a great motherly instinct and took a shining to Bubsy, going to visit him whenever she could. Today, while the Warden was still busy, she volunteered to watch over him. He was allowed outside of his cell during certain times of the day and they had designed a little office adjacent to the Warden's into a play area.

"Hi Emily!" Bubsy explained, getting up and wobbling towards her as fast as he could. "Guess what? Today is 'Olloween and I'm going to go trick and candying today!"

Emily giggled as she picked him up, bouncing him a little. "I think you mean trick or treating, sweetie."

Bubsy blinked, contemplating. "Oooh...Well that then. And guess what I'm going to be?" He bounced in her arms. "Minion!"

"Oh really?" Emily smiled and rubbed her forehead against his. "Well where's your costume?"

"Right here," called a voice from the door and Emily turned to see the Warden holding up a green costume. "I finally managed to finish it in time." He walked over and tried to fit it against the toddler's head. Perfect fit, amazingly. "Emily, the guards will be keeping an eye out on things but Bubsy is going to go from cell to cell, asking for candy. The candy was given to them to hand to him but just in case, we're going to inspect the candy later."

"Yes, sir!"

The costume fully on, the Warden stepped back to inspect it fully and smiled. "Want to see what you look like, Bubsy?"

"Yeah!"

Bringing out a mirror, he showed him and let him take it in. Minion watched with a large smile from a table. "You look wonderful, sir!"

"Thanks, Minion!"

"Ready to go trick or treating, honey?"

"Let's go Emily!"

Setting him down but taking his hand, Emily and the Warden walked down the corridors towards the first cell. A burly man stood with some candy in his hand and his face painted like a clown. He was one of Bubsy's uncles, a man by the name of Henry Guild, the one who played with him the most. He looked down at the little one, smiling and waiting for the magic words.

Bubsy looked up at his uncle and held out the little black cauldron, waiting as well.

Emily bent down near him to whisper, "You're supposed to say 'trick or treat' sweetie."

"Oooh! Trick or treat Uncle Henry!"

"What a wonderful costume!" He gushed, dropping the candy in. "You gonna share with me later?"

"Sure!"

"You're a good kid."

They led him down to more cells, everyone just as kind to him as the last. Everyone's faces were also painted but in different characters like Superman, a zombie, Frankenstein, etc.

When they were nearing Bubsy's bedtime and the end of the corridor, they came upon the cell of new prisoner, one accused of murder, and saw him chewing on the candy given to him. Bubsy still did the routine, smiling up at the man and waiting.

"You can get out of here, freak. Ain't no candy here for you."

Emily frowned, hand on her waist in case she needed to use her taser. "Don't speak to Bubsy that way, Dawson!"

"Why shouldn't I? He's nothing but a blue little freak! Don't know why you all coddling him! He should go back to his own planet or to some government lab!"

The Warden scooped Bubsy up, seeing the slightly confused, but still saddened expression on his face. "Emily, you and few of the men hose him down until he apologizes. Then, to solitary confinement for a week."

"Yes, sir."

The Warden began to walk back to Bubsy's cell, tucking him into his crib. "Don't listen to that man, kiddo. He's a bad man, okay?"

Bubsy hadn't said a word, trying to hold back his sniffles. What had started out as a wonderful day had soured with only a few sentences. "...I want Minion..."

The Warden handed him over and watched Bubsy curl around the bowl, Minion giving his ward a worried look. He rubbed the toddler's back, waiting for Emily so she could sing and mother him. She was good at cheering him up.

"Don't let it get to you, kiddo," the Warden whispered. "You're a smart one. You can outwit him and that's what matters; what's on the inside..."

Bubsy looked up at him slowly, a few tears having escaped his eyes. "Are there a lot of people like him outside? People who will calm me a freak?"

The Warden's eyes widened slightly, not ready for that question. He was stunned into silence for a while.

"There will be people like that, sir," Minion whispering, shocking the Warden from his stupor. "But you have to remember that we're not from this planet and they've never seen anyone like us. Don't worry about what they think but what the people that care about you think and feel. They're the ones that matter. Just continue being you. We're here for you always, sir."

Tiny hands tightened around Minion's bowl and he sniffled a tiny bit, but smiled. "Thank you Minion."

The Warden smiled down at them. "Hey, don't let me forget to take some pictures of you in your costume okay? I want to add it to the album."

"Okay," Bubsy smiled up at him and closed his eyes as the Warden tucked the blanket around him and began to exit the cell. He looked up to see Emily running towards him.

"How is he?" she asked.

"He's fine now. Minion had a few words with him and he's smiling again. But I'm sure he wouldn't say no to your motherly concern."

"Spoiling him is my favorite thing to do," she whispered with passion, smiling wide and walking in.

The Warden watched them for a while, happy that a crisis had been averted. He whistled a little, holding onto the cauldron full of candy that still needed inspecting.

He was going to have to file some paperwork and see if he could transfer Dawson out of the facility.


End file.
